


A Spiritual Experience

by xserenity



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fills [17]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coma-patient Jason, Fluff, Follows Dick around, Jason is a spirit, Kind of smitten, M/M, Nurse Dick Grayson, hospital au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 22:00:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12921102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xserenity/pseuds/xserenity
Summary: Jason woke up to find himself not in his body. Rather, he was staring at his body which could only mean he was some sort of spirit. He attempted to return to his body but couldn't so as a means to distract himself until he could, he decided to follow a particular pretty nurse around.





	A Spiritual Experience

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked: "Hi ! If it isn't too much trouble, can you write anoter hospital fic? With Dick still the newbie nurse and Jay as a patient in a coma whose spirit grows attracted to him and kinda follows him until he wakes up? (idk my mind is weird sometimes >.<)"

The strangest things always happens to the ones that don’t pay attention. Or in other words, the ones who tend to have bad luck. Jason was probably one of them. He knew he wasn’t dead, not exactly. Seeing that he was staring down at his body, laying lifeless on a hospital bed and hooked up to tubes that trailed back to the monitors. Where it clearly showed that he was still alive and beating, though just unconscious. His heart rate was steady, but he was still asleep.

The odd thing was, how the fuck was he looking at himself from up above? Up above meaning, he was floating around like some spirit and gawking down at himself. Jason huffed a breath and brought his hands to his face, inspecting them. He was most definitely completely there, a bit transparent if he had to describe himself, but he was still very much clothed and himself.

It was  _eerie._  Almost reminded him of those horror or sci-fi movies. Okay, well, he was probably a sci-fi movie himself right now. Since he was hit by a car during traffic, not his fault, and ended up hospitalized.  He was taking a left turn on a green when a car decided to speed up and hit him right smack on the passenger side, sent his car flying and hitting the light pole. He was aware of himself for a few seconds, and knew he’d been bleeding, that his body ached and hurt in all places and his head was throbbing in pain. And soon, he passed out. Next thing he knew, well, he was a fucking spirit of some sort. 

Floating around in the air like he was part of the air. Though he could move around, he figured it was actually more fun to stay up above versus on the ground. Sighing softly, he swam down and floated right beside his body, eyes squinting in wonder. He could see that his head was wrapped in bandages, face all battered and bruised. His body as well seemed to be in awful shape, leg in a cast and strung up and an arm in a brace as well.  _Fuck,_  the asshole had done a number on him. How long had he been asleep anyways?

Jason wasn’t dumb and knew that his body was probably in a coma considering his spirit had somehow detached itself as odd as that was. While he hovered about, he let his mind ponder when suddenly an idea lit up in his mind. 

Maybe he could just try putting himself back in? Maybe that would work?

Worth a try anyways. Jason attempted to jump right back into his body, but he was blocked out, ran into a wall or more specifically his body as he was knocked away.

 _“What the hell?!”_  he cried and rubbed at his head. Who knew spirits could get injured? 

As he was moping about, he heard the door click open and immediately ran off to hide himself, only to realize that he probably couldn’t be seen anyways. So he settled himself back at the top of the ceiling, watching as a male nursed entered the room. 

Jason hummed aloud to himself as he narrowed his eyes at the nurse, checking him out. His body was fucking _fine,_  muscular and toned in all the right places. He could just tell he worked out seeing how those biceps fit firmly into his shirt sleeves and his chest protruding out just slightly. And not to mention he had beautiful dark hair, looked soft and silky. He was sure he was good-looking as well and as if to answer his speculation, the nurse turned around to face Jason’s body, revealing his face in full view to Jason’s spirit.

As expected, he was handsome with sun-kissed skin and pretty blue eyes, a masculine and fine jawline with a beautiful pointed nose. Soft yet sharp features, enough to be considered a _'pretty boy.’_  Yeah okay, he was definitely a pretty boy and Jason was kind of sad that he couldn’t exactly interact with him. Since he was a damn ghost,  _er,_  spirit actually.

“Hey Jason,” the nurse spoke and that sent a shiver down his spine. He was surprised he could feel such emotions, couldn’t help but be attracted to this nurse of his. How silken his voice sound, fluid and gentle. And then when he smiled,  _oh fuck_ , it was blinding and Jason couldn’t handle it anymore. He flew right towards the male and hovered in front of him, eyes leveling down at his name tag. 

 _“Dick, huh?“_ Jason murmured to no one but himself.

Dick said nothing, hadn’t heard him speak and continued his check up on Jason, examining all his vitals and running a hand through his hair, touching his forehead to check his temperature and all that other boring medical stuff. When he was finished, he huffed a heavy sigh and placed the clipboard he’d picked up back at the end of the bed. “I hope you wake up soon,” he murmured, giving him one last glance before he left the room, closing the door shut.

Jason decided to follow him. Besides, it’s not like he had anything else to do.

Honestly he felt like a bit of a stalker but well, since no one knew that he existed or could actually see him, he didn’t feel so bad. Jason trailed behind Dick, watched closely as the man greeted everyone that passed by him, all the employees of the hospital and even the patients. The expression on his face was always kind and soft, genuine.

As he turned the corner, he bumped into a young boy and swiftly moved to catch the kid by the waist, preventing him from falling on his butt. The kid’s eyes flickered at him and his lips tugged into a wide smirk.

“Grayson,” the boy said in a familiar tone.

“Hey Kiddo!” Dick greeted excitedly and wrapped his arms around the kid, pulling him into a tight hug. “Come to visit me?”

The kid scoffed. “No, I came to visit father,” he muttered, but there was a slight pink crawling up his cheeks, and Jason suspected that he was embarrassed.

“Okay. Say hi to B for me then.” Dick then gave him one last hair ruffle, which the kid took with an immense pout, and let him go.

Dick continued on his way and weaved through a bunch of patient rooms, checking on them and even taking the time to chat them up a bit. Jason observed him in curiosity and for some odd reason, found himself a bit smitten with the nurse. He was just so  _nice?_  With the way he treated others, always patient and wore a smile on his face. He was respectful and if someone got a bit out of hand, like typical people were and whirled up a complaint, he handled it calmly.

Though Jason did see him retreat to the break room to cool off, huffing a breath and drinking some water to calm himself. So at least he had a method of de-stressing.

After he finished visiting his round of patients, Dick went to the bathroom and  _oh–_ Jason should probably stay out. He patiently waited for Dick to do his business and then followed him back to the break room once again.

“Hey, so I’m off in about 15 minutes,” he spoke to a ginger-haired woman with rimmed glasses as she was typing away on the computer.

“Cool, be sure to sign off. See you later  _boy wonder,_ ” the woman smiled teasingly and waved at hand at him as he just rolled his eyes in amusement.

Boy wonder eh? Seemed like they knew each other, quite familiar too. Jason wondered about their relationship, but didn’t have time to think any further about it as he was whisked away by Dick, floating behind him as they headed towards the locker room and oh–he maybe shouldn’t be in here.

But he couldn’t exactly turn around and just back out of the room when he found Dick undressing himself. Had his fingers curled around the hem of his scrubs, tugging it up and over his head and then tossed it onto the bench. And  _Jesus Christ_ , his back was damn beautiful with those fine curves along his muscles and god, he just wanted to run his fingers, following the lines that adorned his back.

Technically he could and maybe he might just try it since it’s not like Dick would feel them and it’s not anything  _bad._  Really, he’s just going to touch and then be done.

So he did. Jason drifted closer towards the man until he was hovering just behind him, eyes staring straight at his back and felt a lump caught in his throat as he swallowed. Dick was preoccupied with digging around his locker for a shirt and god damn, the man was messy. His things were all over the place and nothing seemed to be neatly organized. Though that wasn’t a concern of his and returned to his immediate task.

Hesitantly, Jason’s fingers hovered just mere centimeters away from Dick’s back before he drew up enough courage and pressed against it. Only to find out, well, he couldn’t actually touch or feel it and it just went right through. _Figures._ He was a damn transparent spirit after all. 

Jason sighed disappointingly and swiped his fingers through Dick once more to pull back to his side and saw the man shudder.

“It’s cold!” he exclaimed and swiftly slipped on a shirt as another shiver rippled through his body.

Oh. Did that have an effect of some sort? Maybe it felt like a wind was blowing by, similar to what he’d seen in movies. Maybe those movies were slightly real, well at least some aspects. Jason was tempted to try again but restrained himself, didn’t exactly want to torture the man too badly.

Dick finished undressing, slipped off his pants and god damn, what kind of nurse was he that he had such a defined and toned body? His legs were beautiful, lean yet thick in just the right places and okay,  _that_  ass. He’d noticed that ass earlier and it was plump and round, but firm and Jason just wanted to cope a feel. Not that he could. Violation of Dick’s rights anyhow, but he could admire it from afar. Not to mention it was kind of cute that the man wore briefs with tiny little bats on them. 

Dick put on some loose joggers and then zipped up a thick hoodie. He reached for his bag and stuffed his scrubs in there before he grabbed his keys. And then he left the room. Jason followed him all the way down to the parking lot and watched as he climbed in the car and drove away. He wanted to follow him home, but well, he supposed he couldn’t exactly leave his body here so he retreated back to his room. Found his body lying there just as he’d seen it in the morning.

Maybe he could attempt to sleep and hopefully his body would come through from the coma. He was looking a little bit scrubby now with some hairs growing on his chin and his hair looking a bit oily for his taste. Ugh yeah, hopefully he could knock himself out and come too.

Jason settled himself on the nearby chair, attempting to lull himself to sleep. If spirits could sleep.

\------

Okay so spirits couldn’t sleep and he’d been wide awake for days now, had just been hanging out in his hospital room or exploring other places. At least during the day he could entertain himself with Dick, and that never got boring. He noticed that the man would visit his body once a day and greet him before he checked up on him.

It was kind of strange because there seemed to be a bit of tenderness in his eyes every time he looked at his comatose body, like he knew him. But Jason was sure he didn’t know Dick from anywhere and this was the first time he’d seen him.

Well he couldn’t find out too much from being a spirit since he couldn’t quite ask questions, so he just passed the time by being Dick’s personal stalker. And the more time he spent around him, the more he grew fond of the nurse. He was just so sweet?  _Good? Nice?_  Jason didn’t know but there was just something about him that was attractive. Like the way he smiled. The way he seemed to always put his all into his job, and how he’d look forlorn when he’d found something wrong with his patients. It was endearing.

He kind of wished he’d just freaking wake up soon so he could talk to the man. It’d been about a week since he’d somehow extracted himself from his body. 

\------

Nighttime had fell and Jason hovered before his body, eyes squinting and staring at his pale self. Damn, he looked gross. He was kind of tired at this point of being a free spirit. Couldn’t do much besides observe people and things while he spent his nights restlessly. It was getting eerie and he was kind of freaking out that he might just stay this way. He needed to get back into his body and soon.

So he tried once more to jump back in, but it rejected him, bounced him right out and Jason huffed a sigh. 

_Come on._

Maybe if he tried to sleep it off again the next time he’d wake up back in his own body. He had to at least try.

\------

There was a hand on his forehead, soft and warm, a little bit rough around the palm, but it felt comforting and he sighed contently as he relished in whoever’s touch it was. He felt the hand leave his skin briefly before fingers trailed gingerly down his cheek, a bit ticklish and he almost let out a giggle.

_Who the heck?_

Jason drew in a breath and slowly fluttered his eyes open. Immediate brightness struck his vision and he hissed from the sudden intrusion of light chasing away the darkness. It was blurry and he couldn’t quite see, had to blink a few times as his vision slowly focused in. Eyes rolled back and he titled his head slightly, felt the hand that’d been touching him jerk away. Heard someone gasp softly beside him as he turned to place his attention on them.

It was an angel.

“Oh,” the angel murmured, pretty blue eyes wide in astonishment. “Oh—um,” he said again and pinched his brows in concern.

“You’re pretty,” Jason whispered, mind a little muddled from his deep and long sleep. He couldn’t really remember much and it was kind of hard piecing information together, but the first thing that came to mind was that whoever was standing in front of him was pretty and it just rolled off the tip of his tongue.

“Uh,” Dick stuttered and flushed. “Thanks?" 

For some odd reason, something was drawing him to the man and he couldn’t but be attracted, felt like he knew him when he really didn’t. This was definitely the first time they’ve met, but there was just something about him that he kind of liked and it wasn’t just his pretty face.

"We should um—we should call the doctors,” the nurse, whose name was Dick as Jason had read his name tag, said. 

“Wait. I,” Jason said and damn his voice was groggy, sounded like he hadn’t spoke for days. “I—Who are you?”

“I’m your nurse, Dick,” he explained and smiled gently. “You were in an accident and ended up in a coma. It’s been a few weeks now.” And then he sighed gently, eyes a bit glassy as he gazed down at Jason, seemed a bit relieved at the fact that Jason had woken up. “I’m glad you’re fine.”

Jason blinked, confused at the statement, but there was just something about his expression that read a little deeper than a simple nurse taking care of a comatose patient.

“Do I know you?” Jason questioned. Maybe they did know each other and he was forgetting from his coma times.

Dick chuckled a little. “No.” Oh, well that’s strange.

“But—” Jason started and Dick hushed him.

“ _I_ know you, but you don’t know me,” he said and brushed a strand of hair back out of Jason’s eyes, thank god because it was annoying but he couldn’t feel any energy in his arms to do it himself. “We um–we met briefly at a coffee shop. You accidentally took my order and then got me a new one. It was only brief, but I just–I don’t know. I remembered you when they brought you in,” Dick explained, nibbled on his lips in anxiousness

“Oh,” Jason said and squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to recall that memory. It was slowly coming to him, and there it was. He did remember doing that, accidentally took someone’s drink, drank it, and then got called out by Dick. Initially thought ‘what a douche’ only to realize he was the real douche. So he treated him to a coffee and they talked briefly. He was left with the impression that Dick was handsome, but didn’t think too much of it since he was in a bit of a hurry. So that was all lost and forgotten.

Until now that Dick had rejuvenated his memories.

“I kind of remember now,” Jason said and  _wow,_  that smile, so bright and genuine, was memorizing.

“I’m glad,” Dick said gleefully, lips curved in a pretty smile.

Jason hummed softly, also glad that he was able to meet Dick again because fucking, he was smitten for sure.

“I’m going to call the doctor,” Dick said and reached over his head to push a button on the headboard of the bed. “In the meantime, let me check your vitals.”

He could check whatever he wanted and Jason wouldn’t mind, but maybe he’ll reserve that to himself. “Sure.”

“And…” Dick whispered ever so softly, the color on his cheeks deepening a shade. “We can get coffee after you’re discharged. Um,  _together._  When you’re better of course.”

Jason quite liked the sound of that and smiled. “Sounds good.”

Now he just had to get himself out soon enough to take Dick out on that first date.


End file.
